I'm Still Under Her Spell
by BloodCalling13
Summary: It's been awhile since Pyro joined the Brotherhood. Now who would he miss to want to come back so bad? No sequel.
1. Everything Around Her

I'm Still Under Her Spell  
  
Author- BloodCalling13  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Pairing- Pyro/Rogue  
  
Summary- It's been a while since Pyro joined the Brotherhood. Rogue/Pyro  
  
Disclaimer- must I really repeat it? I own nothing! There are you happy? Go ahead and laugh!  
  
This may fluctuate between points of views but I'll warn you before it'll happen.  
  
Pyro's POV  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It's been a few months since I joined up with the Brotherhood. I haven't been in contact with anyone since that day. Not Bobby, not Kitty or Jubes. Not even her.  
  
You can say I'm still in her spell, in her grasp. I wish I had left something physical to leave behind with her. I could've left my lighter, but I need it. I knew when I got off that jet I wasn't coming back. I wish I had kissed her at least. Hell, I would've settled for hugging her.  
  
I didn't. I should've but I didn't.  
  
Hope she sees through Bobby's little show, yea the one he pulls over every girl's eyes. Iceman acts all cool for a while then when he gets bored with them; he casts them aside like a rag doll and moves on to a better one. I've watched it happen but no ones caught on to it. Not even Kitty or Jubes.  
  
I wish I could've warned her. If he hurts her, I'll kill him.  
  
What's worse is I think he knew I was attracted to her. That's the whole reason he went after her. She isn't his type, why would he all of a sudden take a liking to her. He can't even touch her, let alone have sex with her. That's what he mainly looks for in a girl, a good shag. Don't get me wrong, the dude's cool to hang around with. That is until he uses you.  
  
Maybe Magneto would let me go see her. Ha, probably not but it's worth a shot right?  
  
I walk out of my room and down the metal hallways. They're so cold, it reminds me of Iceman. But that's only for a minute because them my mind switches back to her. Everything revolves around her.  
  
I reached Magneto's room, the only room that has more metal than this whole building put together. It portrayed Magneto real well, a heart of steel. I just hope that once he will understand.  
  
"Ah St. John, what can I do for you?" His voice bounced off the walls, its eerie sound was so chilling. He sat at his desk made of, you guessed it, metal.  
  
"I was wondering sir if I can go back to shore to." I didn't get to finish, he cut in.  
  
"To see young Marie, am I correct?" I stood there dumbfounded. How did he know? Was he telepathic too?  
  
"I'm not telepathic, if that's what you're thinking. I was once in love. I know how to tell the signs." His voice sounded distant and remembering. He seemed to be in thought for a moment before he looked at me again. I almost fell over in shock, he actually looked kind.  
  
"I'll have Mystique and Toad ready the helicopter. You have two days." With that I was gone in a flash. Do you really think I'm gonna hang around so he can change his mind? How stupid do you think I am? I dash to my room and gather clothes and stuff I'll need.  
  
Just like Magneto promised, the chopper's outside and ready for me. As I climb in, Mystique gives me an odd look but says nothing. She knows about Rogue but keeps it to herself. Toad, on the other hand, has no idea that I'm in love (it's still tough to admit that I am even to myself.) He doesn't really care either. He likes to go to sneak a glimpse of Storm. He said she was hot, but not his. Don't know why he'd say something like that, don't care either.  
  
I'm finally gonna see Rogue after all this time. 


	2. Porcelain Goddess

Pleading to the porcelain goddess means vomiting in the toilet. It's just a fancy way to say it.  
  
Rogue's POV  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I'm in the room that Bobby and Pyro once shared; it's vacant now. It's funny how one minute you think of him as the guy that'll never leave you and the next minute he's gone. You know those friends that'll be nothing more than friends. That's what I thought him to be. I wish I knew better.  
  
It was him that sparked the friendship, not Bobby. In Miss. Munroe's class he made his fireball. That was the coolest, well I should say hottest, power I had ever seen. But Bobby had to ruin it with his ice powers. The power to create ice is cool sometimes but it gets annoying a lot. But it was cool how he made that rose out of ice.  
  
After class, I said hi and he waved but that was it. John on the other hand, gave me a tour of the school and everything. He showed me where everything was from the bathrooms to the accommodations of each teacher and student. He took me in under his wing and taught me who I should avoid and who to not piss off. Everything was fine, until Bobby showed up.  
  
Then something happened that I wouldn't understand until after John left. Bobby started warming up to me and John backed down. I didn't understand until after why he did this. Because John liked me. I started hanging out with Bobby more than John, my biggest mistake. Then when Mystique in Bobby's form told me the Professor was furious with me, I wanted to run to John. I looked for him but he wasn't around so I ran.  
  
Then after we came back, John was instantly by my side, making sure I was ok. Bobby waited a little while before listening to my story and pleaded his case. I stupidly took him back and John stayed close. There was something John knew that I didn't about Bobby but I never asked him. I wish I did.  
  
I came looking for him the night after John sided with the Brotherhood, something I will never do again. I walked down to their room, hoping Bobby wasn't sleeping. He wasn't.  
  
As I walked by one of the many doors along the same wall of Bobby's, I heard sounds from inside. My heart stopped in mid-beat as I put my ear to the door. I was sick when I heard someone call out Bobby's name, an orgasm was evident in the voice. I ran back to my vacant room, everyone moved out when they found out about my powers, and ran into the bathroom. I pleaded my brains out to the porcelain goddess until Logan came in to check on me. All hell was pounding on the gates with immeasurable fury then.  
  
Logan asked me what was wrong as he held my hair back. I spilled everything, my whole story. How John took care of me until Bobby started and I started dating to what I heard in the room. I cried in his shoulder, wishing John was here. When I finished, Logan said to stay in my room and he'd take care of it. He walked out and I stood in my doorway.  
  
Hell's gates gave way the instant Logan walked out of my room.  
  
He walked by the doors, already knowing which one it was without me telling him. He could hear them inside, that and he could smell Bobby in the room through the crack at the bottom. He silently tried the doorknob, it was locked. He kicked the door down and walked inside with his claws out. I heard a girl's scream before she ran out, covered in a blanket. The students poured out of their rooms then to crowd around in the dark room.  
  
"You won't come near her, you won't even look or think about her! If you do so help me boy I will kill you." Logan's voice could barely be heard as he pounded into Bobby. I could hear it from where I was standing, that's how I knew Logan was beating him bad. When Logan came out, everyone stepped back and let him walk back to my room.  
  
"If he comes near ya, you let me know got it kid?" I nodded, knowing I probably wouldn't have to. He stalked off then, probably to get a beer and let Xavier know Bobby wasn't exactly in the best of conditions. I went back into my room, crying. I wanted John back then. I wanted him really badly.  
  
After that night, Bobby moved to the other side of the school, leaving the room empty. That brings me back to today. Tears are streaking their small path down my hollow cheeks. I stopped wearing layers of clothing then, just so that I can touch his things. I've been in this room every night since Bobby left it. I can feel John's presence in this room, more than anywhere else. It hurts every time I think about my choices. How I picked that jerk Bobby over Pyro.  
  
I don't know when I curled up on John's bed but I did. I let his scent of matches, lighter fluid, and something that was just him, take over my senses. The soft feel of his comforter reminds me of how he could feel. I've wrapped myself in them by now, letting my mind imagine that it's him and not these possessions of his. Slowly I drift off to sleep with one last thing on my mind. I sort of thought of it like I was sending it to him.  
  
John, when are you coming back to me?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Did I do a good thing? Review if ya liked it. 


	3. Make our Break Tomorrow

I can't do accents. Please pretend that I can.  
  
Pyro's POV  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
We landed in the hidden cabin near the school. It's in the forest but there's enough room to land the chopper and not be noticed. Toad shut the rumbling of the engine off and we all walked inside. It's a small cabin, only three rooms, a bathroom, tiny kitchen joined with the dining room, and a living area. Though it sounds large, trust me it's tiny.  
  
The suns streaking its last rays over the trees, the perfect time for me to go visit Marie. "Come on, lets get going," I say. I know Toad'll want to sneak around, look at Storm mostly and Mystique, I have no idea who she's gonna keep herself occupied with but she'll be stalking someone. With that we were off.  
  
It's not that hard to sneak into the school, even without the damage it would be easy. Toad just tongues and jumps his way onto the school wall, leaving Mystique and myself to fend for ourselves. She does her weird flexibility thing to climb up the wall. Personally it makes me shiver when she does that. I have to climb a tree and jump without breaking anything. That sucks.  
  
We carefully sneak in through an open window. Doesn't anyone shut these windows especially after Stryker got in last time? Obviously not. But I'm not complaining. Toad stayed outside, knowing Storm's window was up on the third level. Mystique went strait to my left, how she knew where whoever was was beyond me. I don't care, well maybe just a little but not enough to waist what little precious time I have on finding out.  
  
I pretty much skipped and ran down the hallways, being silent though. I had every right to be happy, how could anyone blame me? Plus no one's looking so I can make a fool of myself as much as I want and no one'll know. I arrived at the destined door, starting to lose my nerve a little. Slowly and quietly I knock, hoping maybe she'd hear me. Obviously not. I try the door handle, it's unlocked. Silently I slip inside, making sure no one's in the hallway.  
  
It's now impossible to breathe, I've determined that after I shut the door. Not only is her scent intoxicating, but the sight of her is killer. Her dark brown locks are strewn around her head, the white mixed in almost makes a sorta halo. Her sight's so beautiful, I doubt she realizes how beautiful she really is. Soft sensuous lips, long dark lashes, high light pink cheeks, lightly tanned skin, mesmerizing eyes that're covered by her lids. In other words, I can't describe her without sounding poetic.  
  
I don't know when I kneeled down before but I did, my hand hovering over her face. I'm not my cool collective Pyro, that's the image I put out. No, I'm John, the insignificant love struck boy who has the power of fire. Lightly I trace her jaw, basking in the feel of her mutation. It's so weird, draining yet exhilarating at the same time.  
  
She shot up in bed, knocking my hand away. I fell over in shock. I'm sure she would've screamed bloody murder if I hadn't jumped up and covered her mouth. Her mutation was sucking the energy out of me, I had to let go before I passed out. I must've scared her bad cause she looked like she was going to kill me. Then it registers in her mind who I am, you can see the little cranks working behind her eyes.  
  
"Pyro?" I swear she's dumbfounded until she jumps on me. I swear I'm dreaming, she's got her gloved arms around my neck and her cheek on my chest. I'm either dreaming, which is going to be a bitch to wake up from, or I'm in heaven.  
  
I've closed my eyes and laid my head on her's rocking her while her tears spilt down onto my shirt. I didn't realize I hurt her that bad when I left. I thought she'd be happy with the fucktart Bobby. Maybe I had guessed wrong. Or he had hurt her. I pulled her away gently, looked deep into her brown puffy eyes. "What did he do to you," it wasn't a question that she could refuse to answer, I think she knew that.  
  
She spilled the whole story, from her attraction to me in Miss Munroe's class through when Bobby got his ass kicked by Logan and to today. I stayed silent, thinking over everything she said. Obviously I got her worried because of my silence.  
  
"Your not gonna hurt him are you?" Her accent was stronger with the tears in her eyes. Her voice told me not to but her eyes pleaded with me to. Or it could be the trickery of my mind that saw that but I don't care. I'm gonna kill him no matter what.  
  
"Not today Rogue, tomorrow," was my reply. I lifted her face, her silky hair covered her skin so I would save my energy. "I don't care if you plead with me tomorrow, I don't care if Logan comes in at me with his adamantium claws, nothing is going to stop me from hurting him. He's gonna regret the day he met you. Because you deserve better than that scum you hear? You didn't ask for him to do that low down dirty thing he did. You understand?" She nodded, her tears dry to my relief. "Plus where would my ego be if I didn't defend your honor?" A little bit of light humor, I didn't think she'd laugh but she did. Her laugh was so happy, musical, light, and something else I can't put my finger on.  
  
I laid down, stretching myself out. She curled up against me, making sure her skin never touched mine. I swear, I was going to die a happy guy. She was so close, I couldn't tell where I ended and she began. She sighed into my shoulder, sending shivers down my back.  
  
"Come with me Marie." Her gaze shot up, almost catching me on the chin. "Lets get you away from here. I'm leaving after I see you tomorrow, you can make your escape then. You can say goodbye to everyone tomorrow and we'll leave." Her eyes seemed sad and joyous at the same time.  
  
"I dunno John, I don't know if I can."  
  
"Please Marie, I want you to come with me. Logan can come if he wants, I'm sure Mystique wouldn't mind." I attempt to smile as she stares at me like I turned into Bobby. Ewww, that was a nasty thought.  
  
"I'll tell you tomorrow John. Now lets just stay quiet and enjoy the company." Marie receded back to my shoulder, her cool arms around my neck. My arm snakes out to wrap around her possessively, enjoying the heat from her skin from underneath her nightgown. Somewhere along the line I fell asleep and so did she. 


	4. Dead Man Walking

Marie's POV  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When I woke, the sun was up and I was alone. It stung for a second, knowing he had left again but then I remembered his offer. I could either stay here and never see Pyro again or I could go with him tonight. But Magneto would be there, someone I'm not too fond of. I mean wouldn't anyone hate his guts if they were in my position just a while ago? When I was the one activating that stupid radioactive mutant thinge? But Logan could come with me. I dunno what I'm gonna do.  
  
I get out of bed and there sits a small folded note with John's scribble writing on it. Ripping it open it says:  
  
Marie,  
  
Sorry I couldn't stay, Mystique and Toad were pretty much yelling to get me outta here. Didn't want to wake you so I couldn't say goodbye. So this is it, goodbye until tonight.  
  
Love,  
  
John  
  
I felt somewhat better that he left a note saying goodbye but I still missed him. I don't think I really have a choice now do I?  
  
Jumping in the shower, I'm thinking over my dilemma. Which is how to tell Logan I want to join with John. I'll bet anything he'll flip faster than when I had told him about Bobby. It should be interesting how I deal with this.  
  
I finish my shower, dress and leave to the kitchen. It's after noon so no one'll be around or shouldn't be anyway. I grab a soda can and raid the fridge of cinnamon rolls from this morning's breakfast and sit down at the new island. This was the first thing to be finished since it was simpler than some of the construction that was still going on. Just as I finish Logan walks into the room. This day just wasn't starting out too well.  
  
"Hey Logan," I greeted casually. If I act up too much or say too much or let him get too close he'll smell Pyro go guess something's wrong. I put some perfume on earlier to try to cover up John's smell. I hope it worked.  
  
"Hey kid," he walks by and ruffles my hair. Usually I'd get him for that but I'm not gonna try my luck. I continue eating my cinnamon rolls and watch Logan out of the corner of my eye. He broke the silence as he got himself a beer out.  
  
"Something's up kid, what's wrong?" Oh that's the wrong question to ask Logan, she thought silently. Swallowing the cinnamon bite, I've come up with a small yet feeble attempt at a plan.  
  
"Did you have any late night visitors?" He seemed to stiffen for a second but regained his composure.  
  
"Why'd you say that kid?" He takes a big swig of his beer, probably hoping it would help his situation. He's standing in front of me, head turned up and swigging the beer. This is gonna suck if I get soaked.  
  
"Mystique came to visit me and I thought she said something about you." I ducked down behind the counter as he sprays the liquor all over my breakfast and the spot where I was sitting. Man, I thought liquor smelled before, it now smells nastier with it being in his mouth. "Ewww, gross Logan. Did you have to spray my breakfast?" I was enjoying my breakfast, well what small part I had anyway.  
  
"Mystique visited you?" it looked like he was gonna pop a vein. I suppressed the smile, it would've got me in bigger trouble than I needed to be. I thought Kitty acted all pissy when I told her bad news, that's nothing compared.  
  
"Yea, she said something about you sleeping in the nude or something. I didn't quite catch it." Oh, man John would've pissed in his pants laughing at how Logan changed from a chalky white to a tomato color in a matter of seconds. Hell, I'm sure the professor would even pay to see this!  
  
"She... she what?" embarrassment gave way to curiosity. His gorgeous eyes bore into my simple ones, making me feel bad about lying to him. But hey, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.  
  
"Yea and something about you... well let's not go into detail here." It's rather fun to play with him, though he'll kill me for it later. Well I was kinda telling the truth, she had been there. Just not to visit me or talk about Logan. So it wasn't a white lie, it was a gray lie. "Yea, nothing your interested in." I walk back to the fridge and get more cinnamon rolls out since mine are ruined.  
  
He grabbed my arm, man I must've touched a nerve or something cause he's all wanting to know everything. "What else did she say?" I can't lie if he's looking at my eyes! What'm I gonna do, what am I gonna do?!  
  
"Ummm. I'm sworn to secrecy." His eyes went all jagged and angered, that's not working. "But you can ask her tonight." Well at least he's not angry anymore. He's let go of my arm, getting himself another beer and a rag to clean up the mess. I snatch my cinnamon rolls and after warming them up, I eat them as fast as humanly possible. He's not spraying this set, these are mine!  
  
"Why are they stopping by tonight?" he says too casually. I know him better than he knows himself, that's way too casual. Mystique did see him last night! And I get to play the little lying match maker.  
  
"Because." Damn I should've thought this through more! "Because John's coming to see me tonight." Well, I'm not lying but he still sprays his beer yet again. This time I'm by the microwave and he's guzzling by the island. Needless to say, he's gonna be cleaning it up on the windows too.  
  
"WHAT!" he's gonna get everyone else in here, my last wish. I jumped over to him and cover his mouth, luckily I wore my leather riding gloves today.  
  
"Shush Logan, they're gonna hear you." I guess he realized this meant a lot to me because he calmed himself down. I step back and sit on the counter, watching as he thought out his next question.  
  
"What was he doing here last night Marie?" Oh, I'm in trouble. He called me by my first name, not a good sign. "And don't you answer until I've finished my beer," he says before downing the whole beer. I guess he had enough with spraying it all over the place.  
  
"Well, ugh." I'm saved by Scott walking into the room. He looks Logan over with his red eyes, I guess their red, I've never seen them, then at me then finally at the windows. He says nothing as he walked over to the cinnamon rolls coated with alcohol and takes a bite. I'm so not gonna be the one telling him that those were pretty much in Logan's mouth.  
  
"I thought you said you could hold your liquor Wolverine." Scott smirked as he turned around towards the fridge. Scott's been the one with witty banter since Jean's death. I guess it helps him out, but annoys the hell outta Logan. Before those two got into full witty banter mode, I escape out of there and head to John's room. No way I'm getting stuck in that mess again.  
  
I get a rather unpleasant surprise as I open the door. Bobby's standing there, rummaging through Pyro's stuff. I've absorbed Wolverine's, Magneto's, and Pyro's skills and strengths so needless to say, I have a wicked temper.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in John's stuff?" I explode. Dead man walking, that's all I gotta say. 


	5. Not The Only One Needing Attention

Marie's POV  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I couldn't believe that. that bastard was rummaging through *my* John's things! What nerve he had! I'm going to make him regret the decision to even come back into this room. Bobby's icy blue eyes looked up to stare at mine, keeping cool despite how bad he was gonna get thrashed if Logan came in here. I'm going to take that smug look off his face and wipe the corridors with his ass.  
  
"I was looking for something that's mine now fuck off." He went back to rummage through John's things as I let my temper grow. I balled my fists up, I wasn't gonna let him get away with this. No way I'm going to let him go through John's things when he knows I basically live in here.  
  
"No I think you got it wrong, you leave John's things alone before I make you pay." I hissed at him, but I wanted him to not listen because I wanted to pound him into a bloody pulp. To answer my wish he didn't. This day isn't turning out so bad after all.  
  
I reached forward and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him up off the ground. His icy hands held onto mine, trying to make me let go. There was no way in hell I was gonna let him get away with pissing me off. There's no way I'm going to get the leftovers of him if I tell someone. I'll let John deal with him when he finds out. Right now I'm going to kick his ass six ways into next week.  
  
"You are gonna regret not listening to me," I snicker as he stares at me fearfully. I threw him out of the room, letting him hit the wall and slid down. My temper is leash less and I'm not gonna reign it in. I walk up to him, lifting him up again and banged him against the wall. Then I threw punches at his face with my free hand. He wasn't really fighting me, he couldn't really.  
  
"You should've listened." I tossed him to skid to a stop farther down the hallway. I swear I could hear Logan whisper in my head, telling me what to do. I could hear Magneto tell me other ideas, but his voice was small unlike Logan's. Pyro was there too, though he kept telling me to use my powers. Yea right, I do NOT want Bobby's little voice in with Pyro's. I'd be up all night listening to those two bicker to no end.  
  
I charged at Bobby as soon as he stood up. I didn't see Logan in the corner of my eye screaming at me to stop. I didn't see Iceman raise his hands. I didn't see the blast of ice coming at me until it was too late.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Logan watched in horror as Marie charged at Bobby. With the glint in her eyes, she obviously was going to kill Bobby for whatever he did. In her rage she couldn't hear his warning cry nor see him hit her with his powers. She fell forward, frozen behind an inch think layer of ice. Bobby saw his mistake and then he saw Logan coming at him.  
  
Needless to say Rogue wasn't the only one needing medical attention.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Logan, you really shouldn't have done that to Bobby," Ororo said as she used her blow-dryer on the ice covering Rogue. Logan was doing the same thing but not really paying attention to Ororo or the limp bloody figure over on the next medical table. He was worried about Rogue too much to care what he did to Bobby.  
  
"Got what he deserved," Logan grunts. Taking a quick glance over his shoulder at the prone Iceman, he decided he did give the kid a major ass kicking. But Logan thought the kid deserved it for hurting Marie.  
  
"Yes, I agree he should've got punched but to the extent you took doesn't justify this." She waved her hands over Marie's cold and icy figure and then pointed to Bobby. The kid's face was bloody and cut and from the many casts and wrappings all over his body it was evident he had received broken bones and bruised organs.  
  
"Na," he said. Ororo walked around the table and slapped Logan upside the head. Of course Logan hadn't seen her come up or he would've stopped her. "Hell, what was that for?" he said rubbing his head.  
  
"Logan, you've been here for almost nine hours, why don't you go get some rest or something other than bothering me?" She took the hairdryer from him and continued her work. "Wish John was here. I'm gonna fry my hairdryers doing this."  
  
Logan was almost out the door when he heard her murmur that last part. It reminded him of the kitchen scene a little while before. Didn't she say something about John coming to see her, he thought before it dawned on him. He shot down the dark hallways, ignoring the few people staring at him as he did so.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sorry this one's so short. I'll make it up to everyone with the next chapter ok? *stares out at the crowed* Ok, I'll just be going now. Got more chapters to write. 


	6. Mystique's and Toad's POV

K, I thought about it and I decided it's time to go to Mystique and Toad's POV's of the night they got to Xavier's. *wicked grin* hope you enjoy.  
  
You don't have to read this to understand the story, you can just skip this chapter and guess what happens or doesn't happen. I'm letting you know so no one gets mad at me for pairing up these four. Don't flame me either because you read it and didn't like the pairing. Just remember- I did warn you.  
  
Oh and I'm more of a Victor/Ororo not a Mortimer/Ororo just to let ya know. But I am for almost anyone paired with Toad.  
  
Toad's POV  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Man, I thought I was dreaming when the boss said we were going to Xavier's for no real reason and if we weren't caught we could do whatever we wanted. Well it wasn't and since we got here at night I'm gonna go up to Storm's room and watch her. That's where I am now, sitting in on ceiling and watching her. Can't believe I am either, 'cause if Creed was here I'd be as good as a flattened frog on a busy street.  
  
Her room's so green. The plants all over the place, the forest green walls, and the flowers were the few things that made color out of the room. It smelled so exotic, I can't describe it. Her bed was of white sheets curled around her dark figure, the top sheet wrapped around her hips, baring her top half through the thin night shirt to me. I should've worn baggier pants without boxers. Well baggier pants anyway, I never wear underwear, gets in my way. Because these pants are killing me with the hardness I'm sporting.  
  
This is torture. I'm right above her, she's in my physical reach but I can't touch her. If I wake her she'll call for help or set another bolt of lighting through me. And I'm still trying to get over the twitching of my eye that comes when ever someone mentions lightning. I can't even get close to her she'll sense me before I have a chance to get away. Bloody hell, I wish I could.  
  
But it's not that way. She's a beautiful dark skinned goddess and I'm a hideous green toad. No fairy tale here, if she somehow lost her mind and kissed me I wouldn't turn into a prince or a handsome guy. I'd still be me, hideous Mortimer the mutant Toad. She'd take one look at me and be disgusted with my green skin and black eyes. I don't blame her for it. I'd do the same thing in her shoes.  
  
It still hurts no matter what, being in love with a woman who's on the other side, fighting against you for her cause, hating you for it, hating you for your green skin and ugly appearance, it just fucking hurts! There's no cure for it. Doesn't matter how long you look for another woman, they all look the same and you end up wanting the same woman who hates your guts. I want this pain to end so badly, but it won't and never will. I'll always want Ororo Munroe no matter what. I'll still want her even if Creed smashes my brains to bits and puts me in a body cast.  
  
She was stirring. I could see her eyes flutter and her body tense. I couldn't move; I have no clue why I can't but I just can't. Her model style body turns and her face points to me. Then her beautiful eyes open. Last thing I thought before she realized who I am was...  
  
I'm in deep shit!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She stares at me for an eternity, trying to figure out if this is a horrible dream or if this is cruel reality. I can see it in her eyes, the uncertainty and sleepiness that seems to cloud her judgment. I'm frozen in my spot pinned by her beautiful gaze. Creed could've come up behind me and killed me loudly and I wouldn't have been able to have moved to save myself.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she says, trying to sound like she has control of the situation. I've noticed that she always has to have control over the situation. Well just to piss her off I'm gonna take control over this one. Just to have a little fun.  
  
I pushed myself off the ceiling, landing on all four with mere inches from her. She seems to scare easy, something Creed seems interested in. I'm gonna piss him off too with my stunt so it's two for one.  
  
"Don't you know why I'm here," I purr in her ear. She's shivering with my warm breath crawling down her neck. Her breathing is out of control and so is her heartbeat. It coupled with her exotic smell and her body merely inches from mine I'm simply drowning in her. If I get caught having my fun, it'll be worth it. I can't see her face anymore, I'm next to her neck. She jumps as I nip at her neck, licking at it a few seconds later.  
  
"Mortimer, why..." I stop her mid sentence with my finger. I don't want to know what she's going to ask me. All I want is her is to at least pretend she wants this. It'll ease this pain my heart if she can at least pretend. I can't see my eyes but I know they're pleading with her, that's why she's staring at me funny. Then she something I would never have expected her to do.  
  
Ororo open mouth kissed me.  
  
I swear I died then and there. The real Ororo wouldn't kiss me. Yea I'm sure I'm dead. Her warm hands are around the back of my neck, her tongue's everywhere in my mouth. I swear if I'm not dead, I'm gonna die here and now. One of my hands voluntarily slipped down to her hips.  
  
She broke off then, needing air. Me being an amphibian I can hold my breath for a long time. I'm kissing her neck as I hear the words she only speaks to me in my dreams. "Stay with me. Don't leave me. Take me" I'm going to die now if anyone objects, go piss off. I look at her to make sure she's telling me the truth. Yep, she's being truthful. You can't lie with your eyes, it's virtually impossible.  
  
She's gonna be sore tomorrow. And sleep deprived.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mystique's POV  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I know I'm not the most human looking of all mutants, what with blue skin and golden cat eyes I defiantly stand out in a crowd. Though I can be anyone and everyone it isn't the greatest mutation. In fact it's rather lonely since no one wants the real you with your blue textured skin. That's why Mortimer and I have an understanding.  
  
I've never been intimidated by a guy and certainly not turned on by one. But Wolverine proved the exception. I think it was his lack of fear to fight me and the power he had in his taunt muscles and other things I won't mention. He intimidated me a little, it was a rush I enjoyed and would willing do again.  
  
I guess you could say I have an infatuation with Logan that I dream about the fight scene every night that I fantasize about him at every waking moment. Well you get two out of three. I'm not infatuated, I think I'm in love. That makes me mad that I can fell be such a thing, such a weakness. But I can because I am human even if I don't look it. Though I am an animal by instinct. That's why I want an animal like me, not afraid to get rough with me. That's what Logan is and more.  
  
I stand in the shadows, barely able to keep myself in check. He sleeps in the nude, barely covered by the sheets. I won't have to stay in the shadows too long, he'll smell me no matter where I hide. Eventually he'll get up to walk the campus or go to the bathroom. I just hope he doesn't sense me until a little after he gets out of bed.  
  
I don't know why I care for Logan and not Victor. I guess it's because I work with Victor and I've known him for so long I've pointed out all his flaws (well they're flaws to me). I don't know I don't care. I'm rather happy with my 'infatuation' with Logan.  
  
Logan's sniffing the air, he knows I'm here. I can see his taunt muscles tense and coil, ready to strike. Did the temperature go up in this room or something? I swear it did. Well, it's time to act before he decides to call for Xavier. I jump into the air, landing on the edge of his bed. He doesn't startle, doesn't flash fear through his eyes, just sits up slightly and glower at me.  
  
"What are you doing here Mystique," he spits my name out like trash. That stings for a second. I'll make him change his mind. I jump again and surprise him by straddling him. I'm not good, I'm not clean, I'm an animal and very proud of it too. He lost his cool composure in his eyes, though his face was a mask of rage.  
  
I leaned forward on my hands, not taking the pressure off of his waist from my body. "What do you think I want?" my voice was husky and thick with desire. You couldn't mistake what I wanted unless you were extremely ignorant. "No one's ever left a scar like you. Thought I'd repay the favor." His mouth is mine. He sits there stunned before matching my hungry kiss. A low sexy growl rumbled through his throat before he flipped our positions.  
  
It went on until just after dawn, the fighting for control. We are both exhausted but I had to get the other two before I go to sleep. Prying myself off of Logan was harder than I expected but I achieved it. Then I went to go get the kid before I would go get Toad.  
  
Slipping through the door, I wished I didn't have to be the one to take the kid from the girl for another day. Marie was curled around him like a kitten, cuddling him in her sleep. The kid was holding her possessively, almost like he'd kill anyone in his sleep if they touched her. Probably would too, the kid is vicious.  
  
I couldn't take the kid out of his little piece of heaven just yet. I may be an animal but I care for the kid and wouldn't do that to him. Silently I leave the room, hoping the kid doesn't get crushed when she rejects his offer. Why would she take it? Magneto and I pretty much attempted to kill her at the Statue of Liberty. She wasn't exactly happy with me when we had to work together a couple months ago, does he really think she'll come with us after what we've done?  
  
Storm's room is a little harder to find than the rest. Turns out she's at the very top of the place, almost considered the attic. Toad's clothes were strung around the room, and what appeared to be the shredded remains of Ororo's nightgown were next to his pants in the far corner. He had a good time obviously. All it took was a tap on the shoulder and handing him his things to wake his ridden ass up. It took him longer to get up because Ororo wouldn't let go of him in her sleep. He had to wake her up to get her to let him go. It was rather amusing to listen to from on the other side of the door.  
  
We got the kid, which proved to be a lot harder since he was about to set us on fire for taking him and left. I think we were all waiting for tomorrow night. Who wouldn't in our spot? Someone really stupid I would imagine.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
This chapter should've gone before the prior one but I'm not gonna move it because I don't wanna confuse anyone with the chapter mixup. But I'll probably lose a few people with this chapter so it's ok I guess. 


	7. I did it

No one reviewed my last chapter except two people. So I guess I won't be doing that again. Sorry everyone if you didn't like it.  
  
Pyro's POV  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
We're headed back to the mansion ready have a little fun then go home. I hope Marie thought about my proposition and accepts. I don't think I could go back if she says no. Magneto would understand I'm sure. Xavier I have no idea how he'd react and I'm sure Logan would want to rip my head off then let me back in.  
  
We're all inside and headed our different directions. Until Mystique saw a blur run by. It didn't take a genius to figure out who that was. Logan. We stuck together and ran after him, ignoring the shocked stares we faced. I could feel it inside me, the dread. Something happened to Marie while I was gone. Why else would Logan run like he was after himself? That didn't come out right. AAAHHH! PICTURES OF THE R RATED KIND! NOT STRAIT PICTURES! AAAHHH!!!  
  
He stopped in front of Marie's door, fiddling with the handle when we came bounding up. He took one look at me and grabbed my arm and dragged me down the way he came. We've all seen in cartoons where the one cartoon grabs the other and mad dashes away with the other flapping in the wind right? Well that's basically what I was doing, flapping in the wind as Logan dashed towards the elevators.  
  
He turns to me as soon as the metal door slides closed. "You gotta help kid, Bobby froze her." Well I thought I was going to kill Bobby for cheating on her. Damn, I'm so enraged I'm laughing. Oh I hope Bobby dug himself a grave cause he's gonna be needing one. Logan got a weird look in his eyes as he turned he eyes away from me. "You'll be waiting to get back at Iceman. He's already out cold." Hysteria, I've never laughed myself into hysteria until now. I'm a madman with the power of manipulation of fire, needless to say don't mess with me now. The door chimed and slid back. I was past the doors and in the medical lab before Logan knew what happened.  
  
It's weird seeing the girl that was alive and happy to see you just last night under a little under an inch of ice. Her eyes were closed and her body appeared to have moved to attach Bobby before he iced her. Her arms were out in a choking position and her body looked to have been in the middle of running when frozen. It was so creepy but it fueled my rage towards my enemy. Ororo stared at me like I was a madman, probably looked it too. I could tell she knew I was going to do something so she wheeled Bobby's prone body out of the room and into the hallway, locking the doors behind her. Smart teach if ya ask me but she could've left Iceman in here for me to at least burn.  
  
I wanted to touch her silky locks from behind the glassy ice. Of course I couldn't but I still wanted to. I had to get her out of this ice. I flicked my Zippo out and readied a flame into my palm. I have to melt the ice but I don't want to hurt her. I don't care if I die as long as she comes out of this ok. Well I'll die after I kill Bobby once he recovers.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Logan watched the doors impatiently for what seemed to be eternity when the elevator opened. Mystique, Toad and the Professor stepped out and moved over to stand beside Ororo Logan and the bloody body. The Professor didn't look happy at all. Mystique moved over to hang off of Logan and Toad moved up behind Ororo. Logan couldn't take the waiting and voiced his question.  
  
"What's John doin' in there?"  
  
Xavier looked at the doors then into Logan's eyes. "He's thawing Marie the best he can with his mutation. The room is like a kiln right now and he can barely take the heat. But it seems it is working." The Professor turned his attention back to the door, thinking enough to read John's thoughts. He already knew how the young lad felt for the girl since the first day she came, his thoughts loud enough to be unavoidable.  
  
Time passed and everyone except Xavier was anxious to know what was happening. To their great pleasures the doors slid open and steam rolled out of the room due to the hot stuffy air meeting the cold calm air. Pyro staggered out, sweating terribly. "I did it," he whispered in his dreary state before collapsing on the cold ground.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Pyro's POV  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I awoke in a tub filled with cold water and ice. The Professor was sitting next to the tub, staring at me. I don't like that look on his face not one bit. I get up out of the water and he hands me a set of clothes without a shirt and a towel. He turned his back as I dried off and changed. It took me a minute to figure out why I was in the tub but then I remembered me passing out from all the sweat and heat.  
  
"She's fine young Pyro thanks to you. With a little energy from Logan she has feeling back in her body though she is still cold." He turned around to meet my weary gaze. She was ok thanks to me. I did it. "If you had been any later she would've died." That wasn't a pleasant thought. I don't think I could've gone on without her. Now how corny does that sound?  
  
"She's awake then?"  
  
"Yes John she is awake. And might I say rather eager to see you. She woke up calling your name along with Logan's." The Professor leads the way out and I just follow him. He leads me back to the medical lab and the first thing I see is her. She's like a bright angel in the darkness called my life. I swear I'm gonna stop breathing again. Damn I'm sounding poetic in my head, how bad is that?  
  
"John," she says. She tries to get out of the bed but Logan gently pushes her back down. She's scowling at him. It's funny to me. I walk up and steal the seat Logan was sitting in that's beside Marie. He scowls at me and walks out of the room followed by everyone. I'm glad we're alone because this could've gotten awkward if they had all stayed. She throws her covered arms around my neck. She's really careful about touching my skin, good ol' Marie. I withdraw and she questions me with her gorgeous eyes.  
  
I've gotten pretty stupid with my actions always have been since I laid eyes on her. She seemed to think that's how I am. Nope it's because of my love for her. And to put that saying to rest, love does make you do really stupid things. I lean in and press my lips to her a testing kiss. I can feel her mutation work through me. It's the absolute weirdest thing but the most exhilarating thing. She withdraws after a few seconds, removing several layers of blankets from around her. It's my turn to question her motives.  
  
She flashes me one of her blinding sweet smiles. "I'm not cold anymore." We laugh together as she pats the empty spot next to her. I get up and lay down next to her. She pulls up one of the thin sheets and lays it over my bare chest. He lays her head down and we're both asleep almost instantly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
No it's not the end. More will come as soon as I can type it up. I've got six different stories I gotta do too so be patient please. 


	8. They'll Be Back and We'll Be Waiting

The first two paragraphs aren't in Marie's POV but are surrounding her POV. I go from there and I did the best I could with the accents. I suck at it so any suggestions welcomed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Marie awoke to the warmth of being wrapped in John's arms and cuddled close to him. It felt great to have driven back the deep down chill Bobby had left on her with his ice. The flame inside John had been transferred to her melting the ice that had been left inside her.  
  
Her keen hearing began to pick up murmuring from behind the medical lab doors. She couldn't make out what it was but she knew it wasn't good. She wormed her way out of John's arms without waking him and came as close as she dared to listen.  
  
"Ya can't take 'er with ya Mystique," Logan's accented voice rang loud and clear. What were they fighting over? Were they fighting over me? Crap! Damn it Logan you're rubbing off. Ah screw it too late.  
  
"Pyro's promised himself to the Brotherhood he has to come or die here. That's our policy and he knew well of those rules when he became an official member." Mystique's voice was heated a little. So Pyro had to go back or die? Tears began to weld in my eyes. I don't want him to go back! I don't want to go with him anymore! I don't want him to die! Why does life have to be so mean to me? I get one friggin day of happiness and life decides it's time to be a bitch again.  
  
"But she ain't goin' with 'im." Logan was losing his temper. I could hear the anger inside my head and the immense cursing he was doing in his head. Never realized he knew *that* many ways to curse!  
  
"I didn't say she was going to," Mystique said hotly. I can almost see the argument happening before my eyes. I guess I never realized I was this connected to Logan until now. I can almost see what's going on through his eyes, almost.  
  
"She ain't gonna leave da boy, you and I know that. She'd soona' fight us all than leave 'im. Ya really think she'd let 'im go again?" Logan's voice was louder and growing by the second. I looked back at John making sure he's still asleep.  
  
"He's gotta point Mystique," Toad says from behind her. I can 'see' her turning around to glare at him. A very faint growl escaped Mystique then she must've turned her attention back to Logan.  
  
I can't take anymore. I don't want to hear anymore. I need to wake John up and we need to do something fast. Scrambling to my feet I shook John until he was staring at me like I was mad. I guess he can see my fear and anxiety in my eyes because the sleep was wiped away from his eyes in a second leaving me with Pyro. Quickly I tell him everything as I begin to pace around and around. Look another trait I picked up from Logan. I'm surprised I don't have claws yet. Knock on wood there. Well there's none so I guess saying'll have to do.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"As much as you'd like to protect them Logan we have to tell them." It had been thirty minutes since Marie had awoken Pyro and no one knew yet. Mystique had finally come to reason with her Wolverine over the term and they had all, Xavier, Toad, Mystique, Scott, Ororo, Mystique, and Logan, come to an agreement that they had to tell John and Marie of their predicament and what they'd have to do.  
  
Logan nodded sadly knowing it was going to hurt Marie. She was like a daughter to him and to see her hurt made him hurt. This was going to wound her deeply and she would blame every one of then he knew it. He didn't want her to have to pick between going to the other side or losing John again. But he was out voted in this one and there was nothing he could do.  
  
They all stood in front of the doors dreading to pop the serenity bubble the two had probably build to cut out the real world. Logan had drawn the short straw so he had to break the news to them first. They had all drawn straws and he had literally drawn the short one. He also wondered who in their right mind, aka Toad, would keep a set of straws in their pocket for times like these.  
  
He gulped in some air trying to steady his nerves but it wasn't going to work. His nerves were all in knots and he could barely swallow past the lump that had somehow built in his throat. With the little courage he had he stepped into the room. Everyone waited outside all feeling a little nervous and edgy. No sound came from inside the room worrying everyone slightly.  
  
Wolverine came bursting though the doors, worry etched into his handsome features. He looked around the hallway before looking at the rest. "They're gone."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * Xavier's POV * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I am not a stupid man nor is the rest of the X-Men. But everyone is allowed to be human. They simply forgot what it's like to lose one you love then to get them back and then to be threatened to be taken away again. Scott should've known better than to assume. They all should've.  
  
They also should've remembered Magneto made those codes up and put those rules into force. He was once a caring man. That was until a normal human man raped and killed his only love so many years ago because she was a mutant. That's why he fights the normal humans so much. That's why he would've broken his own rule to let St. John go to Marie and let them live out their lives as they saw fit. He would've let one of his few come to my side if true love laid here. But I shouldn't blame them. They do not know that side of Eric.  
  
It doesn't surprise me that Marie awoke Pyro from John's slumber and they fled. There are two sides to every human as there are to every mutant. Normal people it's their good nature and their bad nature. With mutants it's different. For example John has two sides: John the teenager who's hopelessly in love with Marie and Pyro the flame addict mutant whose temper isn't controllable and is in love with Rogue. There's a difference between the two. Pyro is what John becomes to protect those he loves and cares for.  
  
I know how Marie feels about leaving without leaving a warning or even a note to Logan. She doesn't like it but sometimes it's better. They'll be back anyway. Marie can't stay away from Logan for too long she cares about him too much. Plus John feels he owes young Bobby a good beating. Don't blame John either. As much as I believe in not fighting I do regretfully believe Bobby does deserve what he's going to get.  
  
They'll be back. And we will all wait for them to come back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
weee.... Took me forever and it's still short. I'm sorry accept my 1000 apologies. 


End file.
